Kirei Kotomine
Summary Kirei Kotomine is an Executor of the Church and the Supervisor of the Fifth Holy Grail War. During the Fourth Holy Grail War, he acted as the Master of Assassin, but after his death, he later became the Master of Gilgamesh. He secretly maintains his contract with Gilgamesh in the ten years between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars and acquires a new Servant, Lancer, stolen from Bazett Fraga McRemitz. Born with magic circuits in a non-magus family, Kirei was regarded as a miracle by his father and followed in his footsteps as a man of the Church. However, he was born twisted, having no understanding of his father's idea of beauty and lacking any real love for him, a defect he could not correct despite all his efforts and his devotion to God. In his desperation, he married a terminally ill woman, Claudia Hortensia, and had a daughter with her, but even this family could not stir up any genuine emotion within Kirei. He concluded that his birth was a mistake, but when he admitted his failure to love her to Claudia, she took her own life to prove he was capable of love. Though the priest wept, it was not because he loved her, but because he wished he could kill her himself, a realization so appalling to him that he finally gave up on himself, left his daughter to the Church, and lifelessly continued his training. After being chosen as a Master for the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kirei was trained under Tokiomi Tohsaka, a friend of his father's, in the years leading up to it. It is only during this war that he grows to accept his defect thanks to Gilgamesh, truly understanding what makes him happy in the world. At the climax of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kirei is exposed to the true nature of the Grail as All the World's Evil, and plans alongside Gilgamesh to bring it into existence during the Fifth Holy Grail War. By doing so, Kirei hopes that he'll be able to witness how a being born to be evil perceived itself and its actions, and through this, come to understand himself and why he exists. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, up to 6-C with mantra boosts Name: Kirei Kotomine Origin: Fate/stay night Gender: Male Age: 37 (27 during Fate/Zero) Classification: Human, Master/Magus/Executor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Pressure Point Strikes, Magecraft, Soul Manipulation (Can handle spirits and affect the spiritual bodies of others with ease, and can exorcise spirits with a Baptism Sacrament), Healing (He heals one's soul rather than their flesh), Limited Information Analysis, Precognition (He can predict the movements of others by sensing their killing intent and following their subtle body motions), Regeneration Negation with Black Keys, Statistics Amplification (Kirei can boost his physical capabilities with Reinforcement or with Command Spells, potentially raising them to the level of a Servant), Curse Manipulation / Mind Manipulation / Soul Manipulation with Angra Mainyu (He can control the mud of the Grail, which melts the body, mind, and soul of whatever it is exposed to, usually driving them insane and killing them), Resistance to Magic (All magi have essential resistance to magical effects) and Curses (Due to having his heart replaced by the corrupted Grail, he is resistant to curses targeting humans and can manipulate the mud of the Grail without consequence) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can easily break a tree more than 30 cm thick in half. Easily overpowered Shirou while dying, and when he had no magical energy left. Should be comparable to Rin Tohsaka), up to Island level with mantra boosts (With sufficient boosts, he'd be capable of defeating Ciel and True Assassin). Ignores conventional durability with Angra Mainyu (Destroys the body and mind of those it touches) and to some extent by attacking internal organs with Bajiquan (His martial arts focus more on damaging one's internal organs than the rest of their body, allowing him to severely injure tougher opponents). Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Even when utterly devoid of magical energy, he blitzed Shirou, and he earlier kept up with his top running speed without exerting himself at all), Massively Hypersonic with mantra boosts (With one Command Spell, he barely kept up with True Assassin, and with more, he can reach the level of a Servant, kept up with Kiritsugu's Triple Accel). Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Effortlessly lifted and held Irisviel von Einzbern, who weighs 52 kilograms without clothes, off the ground with only one arm). Striking Strength: Small Building Class, up to Island Class with mantra boosts Durability: Small Building level, up to Island level with mantra boosts Stamina: Extremely high. Continued to fight Kiritsugu after losing the use of one of his arms, and somehow managed to stay alive for an entire day after his heart was destroyed, and then fight and easily outmatch Shirou while dying. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with Black Keys and Angra Mainyu. Standard Equipment: Several Black Keys (usually around ten), his bulletproof frock (made of Kevlar and reinforced by protective spells), and several Command Spells. *'Black Keys:' The primary weapons of the Church’s Executors, a sacrament taking the form of a long, slender sword. Despite appearances, they are not made for melee combat, but instead as projectiles. The Black Keys can immobilize targets by stabbing their shadows. These swords have the ability to intervene against spiritual beings, allowing them to pin even Servants, though they cannot lethally harm them. They conceptually negate regeneration by imposing the original natural laws and have the ability to intervene against “evil”. Intelligence: Kirei is an incredibly intelligent individual with great skill in manipulation and combat, having been trained as an Executor, the elite killers of the Church, from an early age and acting like one since the age of 10. Skipping two grades and graduating when he was only 14, Kirei is a prodigal Executor of exceptional ability. Over the course of his life, Kirei has fought and killed many magi, and even Dead Apostles, remaining calm in even the direst situations, allowing him to calmly and efficiently react to gunfire, and he can stay a step ahead of his enemies in combat by sensing their killing intent and reading their delicate body motions. Thanks to his aptitude for "opening wounds," Kirei excels at manipulating and analyzing others and then dredging up their past trauma in a fight to throw them off and put them at a disadvantage. On top of this all, Kirei is a master martial artist with great skill in Bajiquan. Though he refers to his martial knowledge as being a mere mimicry that lacks heart, it is still enough to allow him to easily outmatch Kiritsugu and Shirou in hand-to-hand combat and threaten even Servants. In Heaven's Feel, he was even capable of defeating True Assassin with prior knowledge on his capabilities, baiting him into using his Noble Phantasm to kill him in exchange for being pinned to a tree by his Black Keys, surviving Zabaniya thanks to his heart of curses. Throughout Heaven's Feel, he manipulates many of the events following his ultimate goal, manipulating Rin, Shirou, and Sakura and ultimately outsmarting Zouken. While he may be an incompetent magus, for the most part, he is one of the most excellent spiritual doctors in the world and has the great ability when it comes to handling spirits and healing the soul. This allows him to quickly remove Shirou's Command Spells and even remove much of the Crest Worms in Sakura's body when using his Command Spells. Weaknesses: Angra Mainyu can be survived through sheer willpower, as demonstrated by Shirou and Gilgamesh. During the events of Fate/stay night, Kirei is past his prime. Notable Attacks/Techniques: SGO-EU.gif|"Six Grand Opening - Elbow Upthrust" EPBG.gif|"Eight Postures of the Buddha Guards" Origin Bullet Block.jpg|Kirei deflects an Origin Bullet Bajiquan: Kirei is a practitioner of a branch of Bajiquan, the traditional martial art practiced by Li Shuwen, referred to by Gen Urobuchi as "Super Bajiquan", born from a fusion of regular Bajiquan and magecraft. It is a reckless art, one that Kirei refers to as a "mimicry of taolu without much in it," but he is still exceptionally skilled. He takes the shortest route to damage his opponent's inside rather than their outside, crushing Kiritsugu's lungs and heart with a single blow, and badly damaging Shirou's internal organs even as his skin turned to steel. He has mastered the art of "hearing a move," and doesn't need his eyes to detect and react to an enemy's movements, predicting and easily reacting to them. Even when Kiritsugu accelerated his speed by three times, and Kirei had one usable arm and blood in his eye, he was able to block all of Kiritsugu's attacks with one hand. In his final fight with Shirou during Heaven's Feel, his skill was such that Shirou didn't land a single blow. Magecraft: Kirei was born with Magic Circuits despite being born into a non-Magus family, a reward for his father's years of pious worship. While he studied many types of magecraft under Tokiomi Tohsaka, he mastered none, always stopping short of the last step and discarding all his previous efforts. He is ultimately a beginner-level magus. The only magecraft he shows any real skill in is physical reinforcement and spiritual healing. His ability as a spiritual doctor is among the greatest in the world. Spiritual healing revolves around the healing of the soul rather than flesh, and Kirei's knowledge allows him to use it to remove the Command Spells of others. Using Command Spells, he can realize a miracle and perform surgery on Sakura Matou to save her life from the Crest Worms eating away at her body and mind. *'Baptism Sacrament:' The sole spell officially taught to members of the Church, the words of God and the greatest weapon against spirits. By reciting the chant, Kirei can exorcise wandering souls, nearly instantly destroying Zouken's spiritual body. He survived only because his real body is located elsewhere, but it still injured him severely, accelerating the degradation of his soul. It can even potentially destroy Servants without a Master, as at that point, they are no more than another wandering spirit. *'Command Spells:' While Kirei initially only had the three Command Spells given to every Master, he lost those when Assassin died, and later gained new ones when the Grail deemed him worthy. He inherited an even higher amount of Command Spells from his father, all of those collected from previous wars, and he can transfer the Command Spells of others to his own body. While he can use them to command his Servant, this would be idiotic, as Gilgamesh's pride would not accept such a slight, so he instead uses them to reinforce his magecraft due to his weak, underdeveloped circuits. Through these "mantra boosts," he can boost his strength to a level comparable to that of a Servant, allowing him to defeat the likes of True Assassin and Ciel in combat. Angra Mainyu: After being shot in the heart by Kiritsugu, Kirei was revived when the mud of the Grail washed over his Servant, Gilgamesh, and, unable to corrupt him, followed the line of mana to Kirei. It healed his wound, and his connection to the Grail acts as a replacement for his heart. It makes him highly resistant to curses that target humans, rendering him immune to Zabaniya and allowing him to interact with the mud of the Grail. Due to his connection, he can manipulate it as he pleases as long as the Grail is available, creating whip-like tendrils from the mud to attack opponents. The mud's curse melts one's body and mind, exposing them to the full curse of All the World's Evil, and ultimately destroying them as their mind and body collapse under the weight of all the pain and hatred. Gallery Kotomine.png|Kirei in Fate/stay night ZeroKotomine.png|Kirei in Fate/Zero Kotomine FUC.png|Kirei in Fate/Unlimited Codes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Voldemort (Harry Potter) Voldemort's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: SCP-1504 (SCP Foundation) Joe Schmo's Profile (Speed is equalized. Kirei is aware of Joe's existence, and is mindful that Joe has some supernatural abilities, but does not know what precisely. Kirei has access to mantra boosts.) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Assassins Category:Curse Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Knife Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Parents Category:Precognition Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Priests Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6